Roaring Tiger
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Now Chris, Martin, and Patricia are off to find the famous striped Indian tiger! In my last story Patricia didn't spoke to anyone but Aviva but now she needs to speak up! It is also time for Donita Donata to meet Patricia while also trying to find the tiger! (Inspiration from Roar by Katy Perry!)
1. Chapter 1

The Tortuga was settled down in the Indian Rainforest. Chris, Martin. and Patricia where in the Tortuga getting ready for their next Creature Mission.

"So what animal you're going to find today?" Jimmy asked. "We all agree in for a tiger adventure!" Chris responded. "Yeah," Martin said,"This is going to be awesome!"

Patricia thought: Not everyone ppagreed. I didn't chose a tiger adventure. In fact I didn't say anything at all. But that what I get for not say anything. I'm sure it's not going bad.

"PATRICIA!"

She snapped out if her thoughts. "It's time to go!" Martin said. She took her bag and went with the Kratt brothers.

The brothers and Patricia were walking through the rainforest in search of the famous Indian tiger.

After a while the Kratts brothers started to feel fatigue except for Patricia which she used to walking for an large amount of walking in the heat as a result of her being Mexican.

The brothers looked at Patricia and looked at each other like: She's not tired?!

Then Chris asked,"Is it ok if you carry my bag, please?" Patricia nodded. Then Martin asked the same thing and Patricia nodded yes. They have their bags to Patricia. Patricia was surprise how heavy the bags were! Especially, Martin's but she wasn't going to ask why.

They continue walking until Patricia saw a beautiful waterfall. She stop and tap Chris. Chris turned around and Patricia pointed to the waterfall. "Yup! It is pretty." Chris said, then looked at Patricia, indicating that she is also pretty. Patricia just smiled innocently.

Martin suddenly stop and turn around and saw what's happening. He felt a little anger in him. "Hey! Come on, guys!" Martin continue their mission.

Suddenly, Patricia's foot got stuck on a tree root near the waterfall. She tried to get her foot out but failed. Chris and Martin didn't notice it. She yelled,"Chris! Martin! Wait!" But they were to far to hear her. She yanked her foot out and fell backwards and rolled right down to the waterfall!


	2. Chapter 2

The bags were weighing her down, soon she could drown! She quickly took off all the bags and float up to the surface.

Luckily, Patricia is pretty good swimmer. She got her herself into a riverbank. She was worried on what Chris and Martin will say about her losing their bags. But most of all where are they?

Suddenly, she heard two familiar voices. "I could've swore I saw one over there, Chris!" said one voice. "Yeah," another voice said,"I think I should believe on a promise, Martin!"

It was Chris and Martin! She went directly to where the voices came from. Then the voices sounded louder and louder. Finally, she met up with the brothers!

When the brothers saw Patricia she was soaked and wet! "What happen?!" they both asked. Then Aviva came through video and also said,"What happen?" to Patricia. But before she could say anything, Aviva started getting angry at the Kratt brothers and started complaining on why they didn't pay more attention to her.

Patricia was glad to have a friend as good as Aviva to defend and stand up for her.

After the lecture the Kratt brothers gotten they continue their mission and fortunately they didn't ask Patricia anything about their bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Donita Donata's plane was flying near by.

"Dabio," she said. Dabio appeared and responded,"Yes, Donita."

"We need to land in in the rainforest if we're going to catch a tiger."

"Ok Donita." Dabio said and left.

"I just love the the stripes on tigers," she said looking at her drawing,"This will make an excellent bath robe for my new line of living animals!"

Dabio peeked through the door and ask,"Who are you talking to?"

"I was talking to myself." she said. "Oh! Ok Donita!" Dabio said.

They landed on a nearby cliff with a big thump!

"What was that?!" Martin said turning around. Chris and Patricia shrugged. "But whatever it was it probably nothing major." Chris added. Patricia was dubious.

The big thump sending Donita flying! She got herself up and yell,"Dabio!"

"Yes, Donita," he replied.

"Next time!" she exclaim,"Land the plane smoothly!"

"Oh! Ok Donita, no problem!" Dabio said. Donita rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dabio we need to find a tiger." Donita said.

They started walking out, but they walk far when they saw the Kratt brothers and a girl they didn't seem to recognize. "Dabio hide!" Donita said pushing him into a nearby bush, making a noise. Chris, Martin, and Patricia turn around but there was nothing. They looked at each other.

Martin said,"I wonder when are we going to find a tiger!"

"A tiger," Donita whisper,"We could follow the Kratt brothers and they'll leads a right to a tiger!"

"Ooo! Pretty Girl!" Dabio said. "Well thanks Dabio. I-" Donita was cut off. "No! Her!" He pointed to Patricia. Donita was angry. "Come on Dabio!" Donita stood up. "Aw! I want to see Pretty Girl!" Dabio complained

"Now!" she yelled,"We'll follow them by plane."

"Ok Donita!" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would really like for my stories to become real show. I call it Wild Kratts 2.0! That would be awesome! FYI I have a couple of OC characters coming up soon!**

Chris, Martin, and Patricia continue their mission which is taking way too long which Martin picked up.

He laid on the floor exhaustedly. "When are going to find a tiger?!" Martin complained. "Soon," Chris said,"I hope." Chris thought: Martin is right this is taking too long. Chris looked down at Martin and oosaid,"Get up!"

Martin got up and brush off the dust.

Suddenly, they saw something shaking the leaves. "Shhh!" Chris whisper. Everyone froze. "There it is again!" Martin said. There was something black and orange in the leaves. There was dead silence. They slowly approached it.

When they were about to discover what it was, the thing quickly ran off to the depth of the jungle. Everyone was so surprised they jumped and fell back.

"You think that was a tiger?" Martin asked Chris. "Can't say for sure," Chris said uncertainly.

After that everyone is alerted for any other surprising attacks.

They saw something familiar! The waterfall! "Wait isn't that the same waterfall that we pass?" Chris said. "I think so..." Martin said uncertainly

"Wasn't you the person who were tracking?"

"No, I thought you were."

"Patricia?"

Patricia shook her no. "You mean we were walking in a circle?!" Chris exclaimed. "Oh well! I'll do it! Let's start with this waterfall." Martin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris, Martin, and Patricia were busy marking the waterfall in their creature pods. What they didn't notice is that something was watching them!

Chris looked at Patricia and thought: Wow! She may be pretty but she doesn't speak much! I wonder why?

"Why are you so quiet?" Chris asked. Patricia stood quiet and thought: Oh uh! The question I fear the most: Why are you so quiet? The only reason why I am so quiet it's because I don't have much friends other then Aviva. Plus I don't have much to talk about. There nothing interesting about me.

"Well?" Chris said impatiently. Patricia decided what she is going to say. But before she could say anything.

The leaves were shaking. Everyone was alerted again. Patricia thought: Oh no! Not again!

The strange thing seems to be coming closer. The thing seems to be growling. Chris and Martin were scared and decided to start running in separate directions. Patricia stood there and whatcha the thing come closer. As it approach, the thing was actually...a tiger!

Patricia didn't know what to do. She started taking a few steps back. As the tiger came closer, Patricia took some more steps back. Until she reached the edge of the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

The tiger came and jumped on her while activation button.

"Oh no! Not again!" Patricia yelled. A flash of purple light came and disappeared when she finally hit the water.

Luckily for her, tigers can swim. Patricia got herself out of the water and shook the water of of her. She looked around for the tiger. But it was gone.

"Wow! That tiger is like a spy!" Patricia said,"I wonder where's Chris and Martin?"

The tiger was trapped in a cage by Donita Donata and so was the Kratt brothers!

"What are you up to now, Donita." Martin said. "Well, Martino I am going to make excellent striped bath robe with this tiger." Donita said.

"You can't do that! There an endangered species! Their rare!" Chris said. "Oh yes I can, Chris Angelo and I will!" Donita said with her evil laugh.

"By the way, who was girl you guys were with?" Donita asked. "Oh! You mean Pretty Girl?" Dabio asked.

"Her name is Patricia!" Martin exclaimed. "Yeah! She is our newest member!" Chris added.

"No matter," she said,"I will collect every single tiger in the rainforest."

"Look Dabio! There another one!" Donita exclaimed,"But it's kinda purple looking. Which is gorgeous! Catch it Dabio! Use the vacuum!"

"There's no such thing as a purple tiger." Chris whispered. "Unless it's Patricia!" Martin said,"She probably came to rescue us!"

"But how will tell her were here." Chris said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting! Homework and projects are starting to pile up! Anyways sorry again for not posting! I've got lots of ideas! But first in need to finish this! So here's chapter 7:**

Dabio took out the giant vacuum for sucking out animals and sucked up Patricia! She landed in one of those glass jar thingy (like when Martin got trapped in Flight Of the Draco episode) "Pretty Girl!" he shouted when he saw Patricia. Donita was vary surprise to see Patricia in her creature power suit!Chris and Martin were never so happy to Patricia in their life!

"It was you!" Donita exclaimed,"No matter, I still have this tiger!" She pointed toward the cage where the tiger was locked. Patricia gasped. It was the same same tiger that made her fall down the waterfall! "This will make a excellent new line of fashion." Donita said. Patricia shook her head no. Then Donita and Dabio walked away.

"We need to save the tiger so it could be living free and in the wild!" Chris said. "Okay. So how are we going to do that?" Martin said. "I have no idea." Chris said. They all looked around for a to escape.

"Dabio, I'm going to take a quick shower. All this dirt and nature is making me dirty myself," Donita said,"While I'm gone you better not mess anything!" Dabio said,"Okay, Donita!" he said excitedly. Donita walked away doubting Dabio. Dabio knew the drill. He took a pair of ear muffs out.

Chris, Martin, and Patricia were still looking for a way out. Until they heard a high pitched noise. "What was that?" Chris said. "It kinda sounds familiar," Martin said,"It kinda sounds like Donita!" Chris looked at him. "You think she is in trouble?" Chorus said "I kinda doubt it." Martin said. Then high pitched noise came back even louder than befor. It was so loud that everyone covered their ears And made a crack through the glass were Patricia was trapped. That have her an idea. But how was she going to do it. Patricia thought: How I am going to tell them? I'll probably have to say it to say it!

Patricia looked at them then said in a tiny voice,"Umm... Chris. Martin." They looked at Patricia to see if she was talking. "I have an idea." she said again in her tiny voice. Chris said,"Can you speak a little louder" Patricia said it again but in a louder voice,"I have an idea!" "Oh! Ok" Chris said,"You heard that Martin?" Chris looked at his brother. "Yup! Loud and clear!" he said. "So what's your plan?" Chris said. Patricia smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Martin closed their ears as tightly as they could. Patricia turn the creature power suit on to maximum volume. She took a deep breath and roared loudly as she could. The glass was starting to break more! She took another deep breath and roared again, but this time even louder. The glass seem to be about broken. She took on last deep breath and roared louder than ever and the glass finally broke! Patricia was free!

Patricia got out the keys and unlocked the cage where the brothers were at. Then she unlock the cage where the tiger was. The tiger jumped on her again. Only to lick on her face as a way of saying thanks. Patricia started giggling.

They quickly got out of Donita's plane. They watched as the tiger walked back to the deepness of the jungle. "That tiger sure is some spy!" Patricia said. "That's what call her! Spy!" Martin said. "Alright! Bye Spy!" Chris said waving good-bye. "Good bye, Spy!" They all said waving good-bye to Spy the tiger. "Thanks for teaching how to speak up!" Patricia said "No problem!" the bros said. "Group hug!" She said and hugged Chris and Martin. They all hugged each other!

**The end!**

** Thanks guys for reading my story! Please review! Thanks again!**


End file.
